As computer hardware and software have become increasingly advanced, the amount of data collected about a variety of things has grown substantially. Large amounts of data are often stored in databases having one or more database tables. As database tables grow larger to accommodate new data, the database tables can be partitioned into multiple smaller tables to increase the speed of searching and retrieving information. Partitioning, however, can become extremely complicated and tedious for multiple, related database tables.